(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate treating method for treating substrates. The substrates include semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photomasks, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for optical disks, and so on.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A photolithographic technique is used in a method of forming a resist pattern. The method of forming a resist pattern has a step of hydrophobizing the surface of a substrate, a step of forming resist film on the substrate, a step of exposing the resist film, and a step of developing the exposed resist film, for example. The resist pattern is obtained by developing the resist film.
A resist pattern includes dissolved areas where the resist film has been dissolved, and the non-dissolved areas where the resist film has not been dissolved. The dissolved areas are, for example, spaces, holes, via holes, and through holes. The non-dissolved areas are lines and dots, for example.
The size of a resist pattern generally is dependent on a reticle used in exposure. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-157986 discloses that the line width of a resist pattern is variable with exposure amount. This publication further discloses that the line width of a resist pattern is variable also with the temperature for post-exposure heating treatment.